Betrayel and Changes
by MidnightKitsuneInuAshurii
Summary: kagomes betrayed once again by inu she goes home and wants too be trained by her best friend she considers a brother Hiei...a YYHxIY xover
1. Retuning training and changing

Kagome climbed out of the well and into her shrine, tears flowing down her face. They were not sad tears, but a combination of angry and sad tears. She was angry because he betrayed her once again, and she was sad because he came after her on clay-pot's command to get her soul back.

She was going to return, yes, but not until she was trained in the art of swordsmanship from her childhood friend. She desperately wiped the tears away, vowing that she would never cry again. She was also happy because it was her birthday her 18th birthday. Her mother said something would happen that would change her life today. She left the well house shrine and went into the house. "Okaa-san I'm home."

"Kagome, why are you home so soon?" Her mother asked.

"I came to train with Hiei-kun. Has he been here lately?"

"Hn," was all she needed to know he was there. She ran into the kitchen and hugged him.

He was a fire demon with spiked black hair and a jagan eye. "What did the

half-breed do to you?" he growled out. "He tried to take my soul." Her

grip on his shirt tightened. He hugged her back.

"The hanyou will pay." Kagome pulled back and grinned. "Yes, he will, but by my hand. I wish for you to train me Hiei."

He looked into her eyes. "As you wish ningen," he said with humor, knowing full well she wasn't a ningen.

She punched him in the chest. "Thank you demon." They both laughed lightly

as her mother smiled. She turned and faced them, saying, "Kagome there's something I have to tell you. Please come sit down with me in the living room. Kagome followed her Okaa-san into the living room. Hiei followed too. They all sat down.

"Kagome, what I am about too say might change you... you are not a human."

Kagome's eyes widened. "You are a silver fire kitsune. Hiei will help you

control your fire powers, but you will have to find another kitsune to train

your kitsune powers."

"When will I change?" Her voice was full of joy and happiness. â€œAt twelve

tonight you will be in pain, but it won't last long. Hiei, I ask you to stay with her tonight for I won't be here." He nodded.

"Where are you going Okaa-san?"

"I have to go speak with the wolf tribe. It's our annual meeting between the

kitsune and the wolves."

"What are you saying mother?" she asked confusedly. "You are princess of all the kitsune dear. Your father was the lord and I am lady. Now, I must be off."

"Why can't you train me mother?" Her mom smiled. "It is not my

destiny to train the princess of the kitsune. Goodbye my kit, I will see you in

three moon cycles."

"Three moon cycles! But you can't leave me for that long, what will I do

without you when I have to kill Inuyasha?" Her eyes sported tears. "Oh baby,

I know you don't want to kill the hanyou. He was your first love. Just remember

my kit, time heals everything, and plus, Hiei will help you through it." She

hugged her kit and then left.

"Hiei will you help me hate the hanyou?"

"I'd do anything to get you too hate that filthy hanyou."

"Let's start tonight then." Hiei nodded and followed her outside. They sat in front of each other. "First, think of all the times the dirty scum has betrayed you." Her eyes filled with hate as she remembered all the times he left her to go see the clay pot. "Good, now remember all the times he ever hurt you in any way, mentally and physically... so help me Kami if he hurt you physically I'll be the one killing him." He murmured the last part to himself.

He watched her hand unconsciously rose to her shoulder. His eyes turned to a darker color than regular, but he restrained his rage. No, she has the right to be his murderer, but if anyone gets in the way I'll kill them. Kagome felt her love for the hanyou rapidly disappear and be replaced by raw hatred. "Okay, I want you to remember the times he... he ever..."

"Ever what?" She then caught on, her eyes widening. "No he's never done

that, although he has watched me bathe before." She saw his eyes go even darker. It quickly left as they heard a voice. "So this is where you always go Hiei."

Hiei growled and stood up, Kagome following. "Why are you here Yusuke?"

Yusuke never took his eyes off the girl as he answered. "Toddler says we have to go to Makai ... who is this?"

Hiei stepped in front of her and growled warningly "I will not go on this mission. I have things to do. As to who this is, you will..."

"Hiei, it's ok" He smirked and stepped aside. "My name is Higurashi, Kagome."

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, pleased to meet you."

"Hn," was all he got from her as Hiei once again stepped in front of her. "Leave Urameshi, before I force you to leave."

"Toddler won't like this."

"I don't give a shit what Koenma wants. Tell him I have other matters to attend to." Yusuke left with that. "Kagome, it's almost twelve."

"Holy shit, we spent that much time doing that?"

"It worked didn't it?" She smirked. "It sure did. The filthy hanyou will pay."

"We'll start swordsman ship tomorrow..." He watched as she fell to one knee, clutching her head.

He knelt beside her quickly and rubbed her back soothingly. "Kagome, fight it.

"Fight the pain or you will always have trouble dealing with pain." She held in a scream and bit her bottom lip. Blood oozed down her lip and off her chin as her fangs came and dug into her lip. Claws dug into the ground her ears moved to the top of her head, forming two kitsune ears. Her tail bone grew into a long fluffy tail, her eyes turned into a brilliant silver with blue specks, three jagged stripes formed on her cheeks, and silver flames with crimson red crimped the sides of the flames that spiraled up her two arms. A silver dragonhead with red eyes appeared on her forehead. Her breathing was at a fast pace. Another wave of pain shot through her before the transformation was complete.

Her breathing was calming as she stood up. Hiei watched as her heavily beating heart calmed. She was panting but smirked at him. "Heh, I didn't pass out." He smirked back.

"That's a good sign. Now let's go to bed." Kagome nodded and took one step and fell to her knee. "Damn it, why am I weak?"

"Hn. Transformation will take your strength away." He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. "Thank you... brother..." She then fell asleep.

"Goodnight sister."

Thanks to Thread Magic for editing and revising.


	2. A Visit too Makai and returning to the f...

Ok ppl i for got to do the disclaimer last time soo.. here it is

Kurama- she does not own us or anyone of the Inuyasha group she only owns this story and the possibility of her own characters if she decides too make one.

Me-hey i was suppose to do it -Pouts-

Yususke- -grins- awwwweee look at the baby

Me- ';..;' how dare you i can make you miserable in this story ernyways on with the story

Kagome woke up really early she found Hiei sleeping on the floor leaning against her bed and also someone else. She growled which woke Hiei up. He sniffed around and got up Kagome followed. They looked at one another as Hiei mad a mental link with her

_lets surround them... _

_ok lets do it_

they used there demon speed too get around with out being seen. Kagome came upon one she recognized him but can't remember. Then it hit her _/that scent its Yususke's/_ she smirked and came up behind him. She took his arms and pinned them behind his back. He screamed and they both were surrounded. It was dark but she seen two other people with her kitsune eyes. One had orange hair and looked like a monkey and the other had red hair. They both were humans but had strong spiritual power.

She growled then heard another growl. It was Hiei it wasn't a warning growl but an angry growl. "What the fuck are you all doing here"

"Tell her too let me go Hiei" Yususke demanded as he struggled.

She added pressure and growled in response. Hiei turned the lights on. Yususke gasped as he seen Kagome "You're a demon!"

"Kagome let him go I don't want you killing him for coming into your territory just yet" Hiei muttered. She released reluctantly and stood beside him.

She now got a better image of the other two the one with spiked red hair had green eyes and was dressed in a red school uniform the other was dressed in a blue school uniform. She could have gagged and Hiei noticed this. " Hiei toddler said to come with us to makai no exceptions," Yususke stated crossing his arms.

"Who are you..." the one in the orange ran up too her and grabbed her hand, "will you be my girlfriend?".

Kagome's eyebrow twitched and her tail swished in anger. Hiei growled and picked him up "get the fuck away from her" he through him into a wall "shes been through enough as it is you fool".

The red head quirked an eyebrow "Hello my name is Suiichi Minamino but please call me Suiichi that oaf is Kuwabara" she only scowled at the ningens she suddenly hated them she "hn"ed and left the room.

Yususke sweat dropped "why is she acting like that she wasn't like that last night"

"she has changed since then she has been through a lot and doesn't trust more then she would like to be able too trust humans," Hiei eyed them.

"whats that suppose to mean shorty," Kuwabara hissed pointing at him.

Hiei glared "Watch what you say you stupid monkey". He then too left the room followed by the others.

Kagome approached them " Hiei lets go too makai it will help with the training".

He smirked "ok good idea"

"great minds think a like" she then led them into the front yard. A girl with light blue hair appeared in front of them

"Hiei I'm glad you're joining us we need you in this one... oh who are you"

"my name is Vixen" Kagome responded. Yususke was fixing to say something but Hiei stopped him with a death glare. He knew why she didn't want to give her true identity, but wasn't about to tell everyone.

The girl known as Botan raised an eyebrow knowing full well that wasn't her real name but decided to leave it be. "k...Vixen I've been meaning to give this too you" Hiei stepped forward and handed her a sword it was amazing and she gapped it had a crimson hilt the guard was a deep blue color and the sheath was the color of her eyes a brilliant yet mysterious silver. She pulled the blade out of the sheath making not a sound the blade was a crimson color.

She grinned with appreciation "where did you come across such a magnificent blade Hiei"

"It was my fathers it belongs too you now," He answered with a slight shrug

"I appreciate this very much Hiei," She smiled at him.

"well now thats settled lets go" she opened a portal and Hiei threw Kuwabara through hoping he would disintegrate he scowled and followed after him Kagome then followed then by Suiichi and Yususke.

When Kagome stepped on the other side of the portal she "hn"ed as a demon came flying at her. She quickly unsheathed her sword and sliced right through it. Just as quickly as she unsheathed it she sheathed it and "hned" again as Hiei smirked and the other gawked "what a great welcoming party," she said sarcastically said as she follow Hiei to their destinations.

Kagome sighed as she fought off demons while being trained by Hiei at the same time. Hiei trained her by throwing demons at her with out her knowing. She then felt the blade pulse wanting too unleash its power. She smirked and raised the sword she shouted "San Kon Tetsu Sou! (soul-shattering dragon fang). Hiei's eyes widened he never seen the swords attack, he nor his father was able too call upon it.

The demons they were fighting disintegrated. Everyone was shocked as well as Kagome she brought the sword to her face and looked at it. It pulsed then settled back to normal. She swung it to the side and the blood came off and onto Yususke "Hey!" He hissed angrily.

she smirked and sheathed her sword "Hiei I am getting bored with these lowlifes".

He smirked "fine then get ready to train when we get home I'm sure you want to take care of that honyou scum soon."

Her eyes filled with hatred and she growled baring fangs "he will pay for what he has caused me". The others stared dumbfounded at there conversation. Botan then appeared "well done Vixen very well done". She scoffed, "Hiei could've done better if he even tried" she walked into the portal which transported her back too her house followed by Hiei the portal closed " Yususke, Keako wants too see you pronto". His eyes widened and Suiichi laughed.

A new portal opened and those three left Makai. When Kagome got through the portal she smelt a honyou and knew exactly who it was. Hiei stood beside her "you're not ready too face him lets go to the Singoku Jidai and train there" "yes i would like too tell the others why i must leave them" they nodded and ran at full speed towards the well and into passing the honyou on the way he followed.

Kagome ran towards the group in the village she stopped in front of a hut a ball of orange flew at her. She caught him and hugged him

"i thought you left me Okaa-san" He wailed

_/you have a son/ _

_\no hes an adopted son\_

"i would never leave you Shippo-Chan," Kagome reassured her kit.

"you sent... its not human... your a kitsune now!! now you can be my real mom!!" Shippo squealed in joy.

Kagome smiled lovingly at the kit in her arms. " Kagome-Chan is it really you?" Sango said walking out of the hut with Miroku

"Lady Kagome its good to see you again," He smiled warmly.

"yes Sango its me and its great too see all of you again," Kagome replied with a warm smile. Hiei looked at the Taijiya in front of him his heart sped just looking at her.

Kagome hearing it looked at him and smirked _/whats the matter brother are you going to fall for a mortal/_

_\fuck no\ /_

_good i don't care if its Sango but if you mate too a human i shall kill her/ _

_\hn i wont stoop that low\._

Sango and Miroku seen the silent conversation between the two demons "who is this Kagome"

"this is my brother Flame"

there mouth fell "real brother?" Sango asked.

Kagome smiled for once a true smile "no we came to be brother and sister when we were kids and it seems we act like each other" the both of them laughed, but stopped when they felt the presence of a honyou.

Kagome's tail bristled and swished in anger hatred filled her eyes a hand was placed on her shoulder _\don't let him know yet\ _Kagome nodded and calmed down they then heard "get the fuck off of her!" Inuyasha had his sword ready too strike when he finally realized what Kagome was.

He stopped dead in his tracks dumbfounded "y-your a d-demon"

"hai ... Flame"

"yes Vixen" he chose to use her made up name.

"it's time," Kagome mused.

He nodded and turned waiting for her too follow. "why'd he call you Vixen mama"

Kagome smiled "the same reason i call him Flame now i must go"

"NO DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN," Shippo wailed tears stinging his eyes.

"YOU AINT GOING NO WHERE!!" Inuyasha bellowed in anger.

"you can come Shippo," She chose too ignore Inuyasha and followed Hiei.

**weeks later**

"Vixen always keep an eye on your opponent don't get distracted by the others around you" Flame said as he through another swing at her. She blocked it and attacked. She had him pinned to the ground.

He smirked "you learn well Vixen I have taught you all I can for your fire ability and your swordsman ship"

she stood up and helped him up "Thank you Flame now you should return to Kurama and the others I expect you will be coming back after you finish you debt and staying ne?"

"hai I will," he then took off towards the well.

"Shippo lets go back to the others," She smiled down at him.

"are you going to kill Inuyasha okaa-san?" Shippo asked looking up at her.

She picked him up " let me ask would you let him live if he did the same thing too you"

"No I think he should die," she started back too the village it didn't take her long for they were only a few miles away. When they got there Inuyasha greeted them by yelling "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU!!".

She looked away from him she felt it but it was tiny some love was still there "leave me alone Inuyasha" she walked passed him and smiled at Sango and Miroku

"Kagome look at me," he pleaded desperately.

"i said leave me alone now please leave me alone".

His anger flared, "Why can't you be more like Kikyou and talk to me?!"

This triggered it. She growled and stood up "Because I don't want to talk to your pathetic excuse of a honyou!". She stormed out of the hut and into the forest with Shippo "where are we going mama"

"we are leaving and never coming back" they walked until it was night time "lets settle down here lets go to the hot springs". He nodded and they went. Kagome didn't see the other kitsune in the hot springs. She finally looked up and shrieked and turned around

/hm another silver kitsune interesting oh shes got a kit damn... wait there scents don't match/ "hello who are you im Yokou Kurama". She didn't speak but instead decided to leave. "wait don't go" he was up dressed and in front of her in a flash _/hmm hes a silver kit too/_ "what..".

"whats you name," He asked curiously.

She smiled but didn't know why "its Higurashi Kagome now can you leave while me and my kit bathe"

"sure I'll see you in a few" he then left.

After Kagome and Shippo got done they went back to were Yokou was waiting. She quickly made a fire and sat on the opposite side of Yokou. He smirked. She blushed and looked into the fire intently

"You're a kitsune ne?" Yokou asked curiously

"Hai," She answered looking at him.

"Yet you can not control the plants yet," He mused mostly to himself as he swished his tail in curiousity.

She shook her head "Iie, will you teach me?"

"Hai I will" as time passed she fell asleep and Shippo turned too him

"Uou wouldn't happen to be the Famous thief Yokou Kurama?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Hai i am," Yokou grinned baring fangs

"Wow that is so cool! I never imagined I'd get too meet you!!" Shippo exlaimed excitedly. He smirked "go to bed Shippo". Shippo nodded and curled up into Kagome's stomach.

He smiled at them / i should talk to Kidikai about this/ "i shall be back in the morning Kagome"

"If you're late I'll hunt you down and hurt you," she mumbled in her sleep. He smiled and ran off.

When he got too the cave he walked in "Hahaha! It's good too see you Yokou it's been weeks what have you been up too" Kidikai lifted a brow at his friend.

Yokou smirked, "I've been with a vixen"

"A vixen eh? Well I must see her since you have interests in her," He smirked

"Good we leave now or she'll seek me out and hurt me," his ears drooped slightly as he pictured her beating the shit out of him. His tail swished in curiosity. They then left and back too Kagome.

When Kagome woke up she felt a new presence she sat up and looked around she saw Yokou and Shippo talking to a new demon he was a red fox with orange tipped ears and tail. Yokou turned around and smiled at her "Good too see you awake are you hungry? I made oden"

"Oden!!" She gasped with excitement as she went for the delicious food. Yokou laughed when she found it and ate all of it. Her tail swished in excitement as she ate.

When she was done she looked at the new fox curiously "Who are you?"

"I am Kidikai Kirosai a pleasure too meet you...hmm...no wonder Yokou took a liking to ya".

She blushed but shook it away "Yokou we need to start i have short time" "as you wish". Days flew by as she was taught the kitsune attacks she was then taught in thievery also small throwing knives and a fire rose whip the color of the fire was a dark silver with crimson thorns. It had been months since she started her training. She finally finished it and exceeded her master. Shippo too was taught in thievery and in throwing knives and the rose whip as well except his was made of blue fire. During this time Yokou and Kagome began too fall for each other and the two other kitsunes knew it, but they wouldn't admit it being the most stubborn kitsunes.

Yokou and Kagome walked about in each silence just listening to the sounds around them. Yokou soon broke the silence and said, " Kagome you know i love you right..."

"ya i know..." she answered as she hooked her hands behind her head in thought.

"then... will you be my mate??" Yokou asked turning his eyes to hers questioningly

Kagome was shocked for a moment before a wild smile slapped across her features as she turned and hugged him, "I would love too, but... i have too finish what i started first".

He nodded understandably and kissed her she shyly kissed back they pulled apart when they sensed a demon nearing them. He got in a defensive stance narrowing his eyes looking around

"no don't I know him hes my brother Flame" Kagome said placing a comforting hand on his arm and he soon relaxed. A demon with spiked black haired then stood in front of them "its good too see you again Vixen".

"hn its good too see you ya bastard do you know how long its been since you left?! Four freagin months," She complained scowling at him.

He smirked then spotted the kitsune next too her and glared "who are you" he said holding back a growl.

"i am known as Yokou Kurama who the hell are you" he growled out. Kagome sighed

"my name is Flame and thats all your getting from me," Hiei hissed back. Yokou growled

"cut it out both of you" they stopped and just glared at each other. Two other demons came into view "Flame what are you doing here" Shippo said as he bounded over too him. Hiei picked the kit up and put him on his shoulder (A/N ok this isn't like Hiei at all lol btts) "it seems you have made more friends since i left"

"ya so hows Yukina and the others," Kagome asked looking at him

He saddened "Yukina was..."

"it's ok you don't have to tell me yet... hmmmm ...well ain't this ironic im in a group of four boys," Kagome blinked in though.

"is that a bad thing" Kidikai said as he smirked.

She smirked back "it just might be"

"why haven't you taken care of the mutt yet," Hiei grunted in disapproval

"it seems i wasn't ready too kill him just yet," She answered looking off to the side.

"hn... anyways i want too know how much you've gotten better". She disappeared then reappeared hold something. He put his hand too were his sword was suppose to be and smirked "it seems your a master at thievery good what about your kitsune powers". Yokou and Kidikai watched in amusement. Kagome pulled a rose from her hair and flicked her wrist a whip made of fire came out at him. He jumped and dodged it. "very good now has you blade become any better?" by this time Shippo was sitting on Yokou's shoulder. Kagome placed her rose away and drew the sword he gave her. In a blink of an eye they were locked in a strength contest sword against sword. Kagome felt him weakening and pushed harder as she smirked "your off your game Hiei". The two male kitsunes eyes widened. He was then pinned too the ground.

_- Hiei do you know these kitsunes -_

_\yes remember i came from this time because of an issue i had between a lord\_

_-what lord-_

_\ Sesshomaru\_.

Her eyes widened as she stood up "what did you do to make him come after you"

"hn we fought and he lost because of his stupidity". They all herd a growl. Hiei shot up in front of Kagome and growled. The others also surrounded her. She shook her head and stepped in front of Hiei "what do you want" her tone was deadly and defiant. He growled more "get the hell out of the way wench"

"no for one thing im not going to let you fight him second i could care less who you are right know I've had enough of you damn dogs and your god damn habits". They all stood in shock.

"you dare speak to me that way fox..." Sesshomaru snarled flexing his claws

She glared "i don't dare i do". They each took a step towards each other in a matter of seconds the were in each others face nose to nose growling wanting too rip each others necks out. "i said get the fuck out of the way fox"

"and i said get the fuck outta my face mutt". They then started fighting. Kagome took the first hit and threw one at him. His head went too the side. He looked back and growled. Kagome seen blood running down his lip and smirked her eyes flashing red momentarily then went back too normal. They both stood up straight and stared at each other angrily or at least Sesshomaru stared angrily Kagome stared in victory at drawing first blood. He growled and lunged at her she disappeared. Everyone looked every where for her they couldn't sense or smell her. They all herd laughter "you all are off your game especially you Sesshomaru i never thought I'd have the chance too defeat you and your brother in the same week". He growled "weren't you my brothers wench" "hn like I'd be anyones when they say i belong to them unless i do belong to them as for your brother im going too kill him once im done with you" "keh like you can kill me" Sesshomaru said as he looked around everywhere for the missing fox.

Yokou then spotted her she was behind him. "no im not going to kill you i have no reason to kill you unless you give me one now i have matters to settle with your brother". He whirled around and faced her "no one will take his life except me". She just walked away followed by the others "ill see you again soon mutt" the four of them then disappeared. He growled and ran off. The boys were shocked silent they never thought she would be able to draw blood from Sesshomaru " Kagome... " "what is it Hiei" "how..." "how was i able too hit him because he wasn't focused and not paying attention to his surroundings as well as his opponent" the boys looked at each other and started laughing "it seems shes passed us in everything Yokou" "ya thievery, skills..." "strength speed and being able too hide anywhere". Kagome smiled "whats the matter boys did i over exceed my masters in thievery, skills, strength, speed, and swordsmen ship".

They laughed even more when they calmed Yokou asked "so where you been keeping yourself these days Hiei" _/they talk as if they know each other/_. "I've been with Kagome and her parents protecting them you could say". He was then caught in a neck hold "aw come now brother you know you didn't have too" Hiei smirked and escaped her grasp "no but i did anyway" _/brother why does she call him brother i thought Yukina was his sister/ \you stupid fox don't you know anything she adopted me as her brother a long time ago and since then i guess we've grown to love each other as siblings... oh and if i find out that you hurt her ill rip your head off\ _

_-hey i take that offensive brother i cant dis you because your only a fire apparition-_

_/how the hell/_

_woh how'd you do that\ _

_-what im able too do it too im hurt Yokou Kurama-_

_well aint this just a bunch of brain usage Kidikai said pitching in his thoughts. _

_# hey i can do it too# Shippo piped up. They all laughed. And continued to there destination._


	3. Mirokus betrayel More Training and some ...

Ok pplz heres another one be nice u inu fans hes gonna die in dis one as well as the monk sry u monk fans i just need them too die... ernyways

Yokou- ah yes its time for the disclaimer Yususke i believe its your turn.

Yususke- ya right like im ganna do it

fluffy- ningen you might want too look points

Me- -glares evilly while smirking-

Yususke- 0-0 finefinefine ill do it she doesn't own anyone of us only the story and the ppl shes made up

Me- yay the lil boy knows what hes doing

Yususke- HEY!!

me- -looks at fingers- hmm i think ill kill Yususke in this one too

Inuyasha- i thought you loved me ash WAAAA -goes and cries in a corner-

Miroku- im hurt BUT WAT ABOUT MY MY POOR Sango -joins inu in the corner-

all- s-weat drops-

As they neared Inuyasha and the others Kagome had blocked her mind and starting thinking _/what if i don't get out of this alive most importantly will Yokou and the others... no of course they will i don't know what i would do if i lost Yokou Shippo Sango Hiei or Kidikai to that damn honyou ...i wont let them even if it kills me i wont let them get killed they deserve to live and be happy with the ones they love especially Sango ...shes suffered too much too die now/ _she then herd Shippo's thoughts _# i wonder if i should tell okaa-san about Miroku and his soon too be wife...#_ she left the thought right there and grew angry. Everyone looked at her when they felt her anger flare dramatically. She took off running followed by the others. When she got to the hut she stormed inside ignoring everyone. She stared angrily at the monk. He coward " w-whats wrong lady Kagome..." he didn't get too finish for she had picked him up and dragged him away from the others passing the others she growled "don't let anyone follow me". They all nodded. When Kagome got far enough away she threw the monk too the ground and glared at him. "whats wrong Kagome you never act like this". She fumed " no i don't only when i find out THAT YOUR FUCKING GETTING MARRIED AND CHEATING ON MY FUCKING SISTER YOU GOD DAMN MONK!". His eyes widened "h-how do you know of rice". "so you admit it i can't believe you Miroku she fucking loved you and you go and stab her in the back" her eyes filled with red at every word she said. "h-how do you know" "SHES MY FUCKING SISTER MIROKU SHE TELLS ME SHIT AND I DO THE SAMETHING... why, why do you and Inuyasha find pleasure in breaking our hearts" her eyes were fully red by know " Inuyasha is already going to pay for what he did now you will too" "w-what do you mean pay" " I'm going to fucking kill him i suggest you go and apologize to Sango while you still can". He stood up and ran tears filled his eyes at betraying Sango and at fixing to be killed by one of his friends he then grew angry "i have too tell Inuyasha what she is planning". Kagome chased after him, actually followed. They know stood in the hut every single one of them. "say it monk im getting tiresome of waiting" Kagome's eyes still held the red and this scared the shit outta everyone. Miroku walked over too Sango and looked at her sadly he took her hands and sighed " Sango i have too tell you something before my time is up... im engaged with another by the name of rice... im sorry for betraying you". Everyone stood shocked. Tears poured down Sango's face she was angry hurt and sad. She slapped him " you bastard" she then walked out of the hut. Kagome was about ready for bloodshed but left too go find Sango. Everyone glared at the monk. Miroku looked at Inuyasha seriously " Inuyasha theres something you have too know K..." "monk you better hold that tung of your before i rip it out of your goddamn mouth". He shut his mouth. Inuyasha was itching too know what he was going too say.

forest

" Sango ...". Sango was crying and Kagome was calming her. Sango pulled back " ya now i know how you felt all those times Inuyasha cheated on you" " no you don't maybe just a little, this is your first time getting betrayed by someone this, this has happened too me way before i met Inuyasha, it hurts i know it does but we both have too pull it together because neither of the two will live for long" "what do you mean Kagome-Chan" " im killing Inuyasha in a few days i haven't given thought to what im going to do with Miroku just yet ..."

"let me have him". Fire was burning in her eyes " fine but first i must tell you something..." "what" "you are not a ningen you are a red kitsune" "NANI?!?!" "yes you are a kitsune just like me i will help train you in the arts of the kitsune and I'll have Kidikai train you in thievery" "why him". Kagome smirked " because i don't want anyone getting better then me in thievery" "i doubt i get better than you you have passed Yokou Kurama the famous thief in that area". They both laughed, but flames still burned in there eyes. "ok lets get back i do believe we have a score too settle with the boys". Sango nodded and they went back too the village. When they stepped back into the hut the others noted the coldness in their eyes. Hiei smirked Kagome's eyes reminded him of his eyes until his fully stayed red and looked colder. Inuyasha glared at the two "what do you want".

Kagome shifted her gaze too him " don't make me do it sooner then i planned mutt so shut up". His eyes widened she had never called him mutt before or used a cold tone towards him. He stood up "what has happened too you Kagome ..." "i told you too shut up" she growled out. "dammit Kagome you were never this cold towards me" "you brought this on yourself mutt" Flame said (A/N they don't know his real name) "so shut the fuck up before i do her bidding". Inuyasha sat back down and tried to think of what Miroku was trying to tell him. A four letter word passed through his head one his brother always said when they fought _kill_ his eyes widened with disbelief, hurt, anger, and betrayal in a flash he had grabbed Miroku and ran.

Sango was tempted to go after them but Kagome stopped her "no let them run you aren't ready for it now lets start your training, oh by the way Kidikai you will train her in thievery" "why me". She smirked and looked at him "because i don't have time to train her in thievery i have things to do". Kidikai shuddered "ok fine". Yokou laughed. Kagome sat Sango down as Keade watched. "close your eyes and focus all your energy picture a red kitsune ...". Kidikai quirked an eyebrow. Sango did as told. She focused and a matter of no time a red light surrounded her, where she once sat was a red kitsune with a long silky red tail and furry ears. At the tips of her ears and tail was a black background and fire pattern. Her eyes turned to a cinnamon with white specks on her forehead was a silver dragon just like Kagome's except with white eyes. Flames spiraled up her arm similar too Kagome's they were silver with crimped white sides. Her stripes were exactly like Kagome's, jagged and dark silver with flecks of white instead of blue. Her teeth turned into fangs and her nails turned into claws. "why do i have the same crest as you" she asked curiously " because we are sisters remember". Kagome laughed out. "so how do i look". Kidikai answered for her "amazingly beautiful". They both looked at him. His eyes were widened and he was drooling. Sango blushed and Kagome laughed with Yokou.

They both stood up "now i know you know how too use a sword and your boomerang but ill help you control illusion... and too answer your questions we are two different kitsunes i am silver you are red we each have different abilities i have control over fire and plants like Yokou but he can't use fire and you have control over illusions and fire oh and before i forget my mother said i was the princess of all kitsunes" Yokou and Kidikai eyes widened but said nothing "come too think of it Kidikai is the same type so he can train you". Sango gapped her eyes widened.

Kagome smiled "you two will get along just fine, now i have to go ill return shortly and see if you have approved" "where are you going" Yokou asked curiously "i have a tournament too win in my time i will be training with my grandmother ill come back before the tournament starts you three will be joining my team" "how do you know about the tournament vixen" " i have my resources but not really any good ones" "you need five members" "yes i know thats why im heading to my time now too find a fifth now you two behave" she smirked at Sango and Kidikai and winked. They both blushed. " Yokou you will come with me and Hiei too my time". The three waved goodbye to the two confused red kitsunes and Shippo "bye mama I'll be good for aunt Sango and uncle Kidikai".

The three then went too the well and jumped in. Kagome led the two into her house " mom you here" "yes dear you don't have too yell it hurts my ears" " sorry bout that mum but can you come here i want you too meet someone". Her mother automatically appeared by her side " who is it". Kagome grabbed Yokou's hand and shoved him into view. His ears drooped slightly " eh... hi" "this is my boyfriend mum". Her moms eyes filled with happiness "ewww hes a looker nice pickings honey". Yokou blushed as well as Kagome while Hiei laughed "hes even a silver too great that means more silver kits" she said hyperly as she rubbed Yokou's ears "runs in the family doesn't it vixen". "awww shut up Hiei" Kagome then saved Yokou from her mother " mum we are going to grandma Genkai's". "ok ill see you later then. The three teenage demons then left too go to Genkai's.

Genkai's

" hey Grandma you here" Kagome yelled out as she came up the shrine steps "well if it isn't my most favorite granddaughter how are you Kagome". Kagome smiled " I'm just fine whats about you" " im holding up im guessing you came too train... hmm who's this young fox" "this is my boyfriend Yokou Kurama ...well say hello Yokou". Yokou smiled his sweet smile"hello". Genkai nodded her hello and led them into her house.

hours later

" concentrate all four of you". Yokou Kagome Sango and Kidikai were there Hiei had went and retrieved them. They were all over a sharp needle using there spirit energy too stay above it. Yokou growled and Kagome smacked him and glared . He sighed in defeat. There was then a slam. Yokou and Kidikai lost concentration and fell. Genkai turned too the intruder "you dimwit don't you know how too knock".

Yususke ignored her and seen the two girls training "hey i thought i was you only student" Kagome glared at him "shut up grandma has a point" "hey how come she can call you grandma and not get hit" "because im her granddaughter maybe you stupid baka" " Kagome train now" " okaa-san grandma-san is right just ignore the dimwit" Yususke shook his fist at the little kitsune as two other people came in. Suiichi Minamino and Kuwabara Kazuma.

Suiichi quirked an eye brow at the two kitsunes in training one he recognized as vixen the other he didn't. Kagome looked back down at the needle and stayed concentrated as well as Sango who fell off a few minutes at what Kuwabara had said she growled at him as well as Kidikai. The three kitsunes that fell started there training over Yususke too had too get back too training. Kagome had fallen asleep but was still holding herself over the needle which shocked everyone except her grandma "how can she do that" Suiichi asked curiously. Yokou looked over at her and laughed "thats Kagome for ya sleeping while training". "didn't she do this before Kurama?" "ya when i was teaching her how to hover over a log". Everyone was shocked yet again. Kagome's eyes then shot open as a growl let loose. More power came out of her finger as she pushed up and landed on the ground. Everyone else looked at her concernedly " what is it sis" Hiei and Sango said in unison. "the mutts here" she walked out of the room and down the hall and came face too face with Inuyasha. He glared at her " why do you want too kill me" "the same reason you want too kill clay pot and she kill you" she growled out as she became angrier with every second. Inuyasha sighed " i came too apologize not cause a fight..." he then seen another vixen walk up beside her. "who are you" he inquired. "oh im hurt Inuyasha don't you remember me".

His eyes widened " S-Sango" "yes she is a kitsune now too why you came i will not accept your apology you had your chance years ago when i did love you, i will not change my mind in what i will do, the monk probably told you i was going to kill him, no im not Sango is now leave" " Kagome ...". her eyes softened but went back too normal "i will think about what im doing if i find it is wrong you will live but the monk he will die even if i have too kill him myself now leave". He nodded turned and left. " Kagome i have said already i will kill the monk i don't care if he lives or not, but Inuyasha you should know he does deserve another chance" " like i said i will think about it right now i don't have it in me too kill the baka yet probably never will now lets get back Genkai will get mad". The two then ( ewwwww what now will the honyou live or will he die... hmm) went back too the training room. Suiichi and Yokou were talking with Shippo on his shoulder Hiei stood in a corner. Yususke was talking too Kuwabara. _/hmmm theres 1...2...3...4 they only have four too no i think Genkai is joining there team interesting/ _a song then came too her and she smiled as she started humming it. The people who knew the song looked at her as if she was crazy. "dudududududu" " Kagome get back up there you still have more training" "ok ...dududududu". Sango knew the song and hummed along as she too got back up there. They then couldn't contain it any longer and they sang aloud:

I made it through the wilderness

Somehow I made it through

Didn't know how lost I was

Until I found you

I was beat incomplete

I'd been had, I was sad and blue

But you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

Shiny and new

hey!

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

When your heart beats

Next to mine

Gonna give you all my love, boy

My fear is fading fast

Been saving it all for you

'Cause only love can last

You're so fine and you're mine

Make me strong, yeah you make me bold

Oh your love thawed out

Yeah, your love thawed out

What was scared and cold

Like a virgin(Hey!)

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Oooh, oooh, oooh

You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours 'till the end of time

'Cause you made me feel

Yeah, you made me feel

I've nothing to hide

Like a virgin

hey!

Touched for the very first time

Like a virgin

With your heartbeat

Next to mine

Like a virgin, ooh, ooh

Like a virgin

Feels so good inside

When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Ooh, baby

Can't you hear my heart beat

For the very first time?

As Kagome sang this she never took her eyes off Yokou and never stopped smiling. He smiled back at her he loved the idea she dedicated the song too him. Everyone was amazed that they sounded so good. "hey Sango lets sing another one while we are training i think the others enjoyed the last one" " ya but which one" "ummmm..." "how bout one you dedicated too your dad vixen" "good thinking flame ok Sango you remember the daddy's hands song right" "never forgot it". They began singing again:

I remember daddy's hands

folded silently in prayer

And reachin' out to hold me,

when I had a nightmare

You could read quite a story

in the callous' and lines

Years of work and worry

had left their mark behind

I remember daddy's hands

how they held my mama tight

And patted my back

for something done right

There are things that I'd forgotten

that I loved about the man

But I'll always remember

the love in daddy's hands...

Daddy's hands were soft and kind

when I was cryin'

Daddy's hands were hard as steel

when I done wrong

Daddy's hands weren't always gentle

but I've come to understand

There was always love in daddy's hands.

I remember daddy's hands

workin' 'til they bled

Sacrificed unselfishly

just to keep us all fed

If I could do things over, I'd live my life again

And never take for granted

the love in daddy's hands

Daddy's hands were soft and kind

when I was cryin'

Daddy's hands were hard as steel

when I done wrong

Daddy's hands weren't always gentle

but I've come to understand

There was always love in daddy's hands.

Daddy's hands were soft and kind

when I was cryin'

Daddy's hands were hard as steel

when I done wrong

Daddy's hands weren't always gentle

but I've come to understand

There was always love in daddy's hands.

I love you daddy.

The boys were yet again surprised at how well they sung the songs. They felt spirit rolling off them while they sung. Yokou had shut his eyes and drunk in the hearing. The two girls smiled at each other "lets get requests im still bored" "ok any request from you guys" "meemmeememmeemme" Suiichi hit Kuwabaka over the head. "um i do" Shippo said as he looked hyperly at them "what is it kit" " the one song i listened too on your cd player" "the it wasn't me song??? or the other one?" "the other one the ummm Evanesence one" "ohhhhhh that one ok Sango the my immortal one" " i dont know all of that one you go on ahead" (ok i know they are suppose to be training but guess what they are they are jut passing the time by singing ahahahahhaha ...oh lol) she started to sing

I'm so tired of being here

suppressed by all of my childish fears

and if you have to leave

i wish that you would just leave

because your presence still lingers here

and it won't leave me alone

these wounds won't seem to heal

as Yokou listened too this verse his eyes widened "shes singing about him". Hiei looked at him "yes she is Yokou"

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of those years

you could've had all of me

you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now i'm bound by the life you left behind

your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

these wounds won't seem to heal

this pain is just too real

there's just too much that time cannot erase

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of those years

you could've had all of me

i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

and though you won't leave me

i've been alone all along

when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears

when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears

and i held your hand through all of those years

you could've had all of me

all of me

Sango looked at her shocked. Kagome then disappeared. Sango seen a single tear fall from where she once was. She looked at Yokou who looked worried "go find her Yokou you can calm her down since you are her boyfriend" Genkai said as she told the others that was enough training for today. Yokou stood and left in search of Kagome. When Kagome disappeared she ended up in a park not far from Genkai's. She hide in a tree and cried. She was angry at herself for crying and it didn't help at all.

888

HA! you really thought i would kill my favorite honyou. PPPPSSSSHHHH. Only in my other story does he deserve to die... hmm in this one too lol but he aint as for the monk HE WILL DIE

ok thats all i wrote seven pages and thats the most so far tnt cyaz


	4. yoko's proposal

**Me- well im back with another chapter and i believe its fluffies turn hehe**

**Fluffy- grrrrrrrrr this Sesshomaru does not do disclaimers**

**me-grrrrrrrr yourself now do it or ill turn you into a ningen**

**Fluffy- 0-0' fine she does not own any of us or the dimwits bunch**

**Yususke- HEY!! who you callin a dimwit**

**Fluffy- -flexes claws- what was that dimwit**

**all- -sweat drops-**

**Me- knock it off boys or ill torture you soo bad you'd wish you were dead**

**Fluffy n Yususke- O.O' **

after Kagome got finished crying and putting herself down for crying she stood up and walked off a bit longer until she felt Yokou getting close she started running not wanting too be seen in her weakened state. Yokou sensing she started running ran after her. Kagome being a smart vixen masked her scent and took a sharp turn too the left unfortunately Hiei was standing there. She ran into him and fell "why are you running". She looked away and didn't answer. He sighed "sis your have too face it not for me or Yokou you have to do it for yourself for your own needs quite helping others when you need it more you unselfish girl".

They both smirked "ill see you back at the shrine". Hiei then disappeared as Yokou came into view. Kagome refused too look at him he sighed and sat next too her. He took her hand and pulled her into his lap. He nuzzled her neck "you didn't have too run i understand, he was your first love and i will accept that but now you are mine and im yours so next time come too me ok?". He sounded like he was pleading which he was. Kagome turned and cried into his chest.

He held onto her tightly and nuzzled her neck. "i cant take it anymore i can't kill him, but i hate him so, why cant i kill him" "because one its not in our nature your too sweet of a girl one very strong beautiful vixen second he was your first love i knew you weren't going to kill him thats why i wasn't worried anyways Sesshomaru will be taking his life if they don't settle their little quarrel about the monk he will fall by his own lovers hands" "your talking about Sango ne?" "hai i am she will kill him with out hesitation remorse or guilt plus i think she and Kidikai has fallen for each other". Kagome smiled at that "they deserve it they both have been through enough pain" "not as much as you have koi, I've seen what hes done too you even before i met you". Her eyes widened a bit "how..." "i was on a mission to steal something from the lord of the north i ran in on you three and on my way back i seen him injure your shoulder".

Kagome winced at the memory and unconsciously put her hand on her shoulder. Yokou tightened his hold growling possessively as he remembered the incident. Kagome smiled knowing full well why he had done that and leaned back. They stayed like that till the sun was completely down. Yokou picked up the sleeping Kagome and headed back too the shrine. It took a couple of minutes. When he got there Hiei was in a tree looking at them he hned and looked away at Yokou's smirk for him being worried. Yokou then walked into the house and down the hallways till he made it too his and Kagome's room.

He took her jeans and shirt off and replaced them with a pair off boxers since he couldn't find her cloths and a black tank. He then put her on the bed and moved the blankets around her and left the room to go find Kidikai. When he found him his eyes widened when he found him. He was making out with Sango. He then smirked and said "well damn... i didn't think you two liked each other that much". They both separated quickly and glared at him with blushes "what do you want Yokou Kurama" Kidikai bit out using his full name (well not really but ok) while Sango just looked away from him blushing madly. Yokou smirked "i was going to ask you a question, but seemingly how i walked in on you two love kits it slipped my mind". He smirked once again as there blushes deepened. "well what is it" Kidikai bit back a growl. "i was wondering since we are in Kagome's real time we could do a wedding thingy here... and i say we would have a double marriage thingy". "are you serious" "no im not".

Kidikai's eyes widened as Yokou laughed "well sorta but i was going to ask you too tell Kagome ill be back by afternoon tomorrow" "where are you going" "i need to get some pent up anger out watch the news". Sango had no idea what he meant but Kidikai did and he was laughing "ok this era really has changed your speech Yokou Kurama, but sure i will just don't get caught or ill be the one too have to deal with the consequences and then so will you". Yokou nodded and left. "wheres he going" "back too our time the only place where he can get way with thievery and not worry about his appearance". Sango made a silent ''o'' with her mouth. As Yokou left the house and began to run off Hiei stopped him " where are you going fox" "to get some anger out i guess ill be back tomorrow at noon" he then took off in his demon speed when he got too the well he jumped in and walked too Keade's village he smelt Inuyasha and Miroku there and walked into the hut they shot up abruptly but settled back down when they seen Yokou. " Inuyasha i must ask, why did you give Kagome that wound on the shoulder".

He sat there dumbstruck "how..." "i was there when you did it". Inuyasha just scowled "its not your concern fox". He tossed it aside and looked at the monk "i suggest you go spend some time with you soon to be mate while you still can Sango wont take any hesitation when she comes to kill you". Miroku's eyes widened "y-you mean shes ganna kill me and not Kagome-Chan??" "thats what came out of my mouth didn't it now i have things to attend to". He left with out any response. "what have we gotten ourselves into Inuyasha, we just betrayed two of the most wonderful girls alive...". They both sighed "we fucked up really bad this time bud it's been nice knowin' ya". "heh maybe you will get outta all this mess Inuyasha, but i wont i hurt her already shattered soul plus shes a demon" "what does it matter if she's a demon or not" Inuyasha asked his shock showing in his eyes. "no i didn't mean it that way i mean she won't forget easily and not only because she's a demon she only loved me half as much as i loved her, Kagome wont be able too kill you after all you were her first love"

"NANI?!?!". Miroku looked at him "what you didn't know she didn't love anyone before you" "i thought she loved that flea-bag". Miroku shook his head and laughed "no she only loved you, thats why it hurt her so much". They both then sat in silence thinking how bad they fucked up their relationships with the two girls. After Yokou left he went to a village he stole from a lot a very rich one in the east. He sped off. When he got there it was barely midnight. He silently walked into the village and too the headman's house he stood in the shadows when he spotted two guard. He quickly knocked them out and continued. He walked into the house and walked through it till he found the door he was looking for. He silently opened what surprised him was there were people in there. He quickly hid as they looked at the doors he herd one grumble "i hate guarding this room its just so annoying we don't get too move or sleep" "if it wasn't for that damn thief we wouldn't have too be here but since he stole that rare cloth the headman gave his wife hes been paranoid".

Yokou snickered remembering the time he took that rare silken material _\which reminds me i have too have someone make that into a haori for 'Gome\._ He then stepped in front of the doorway again and smirked "are you boys waiting for me". The three guys shot their heads up "its the fox!" "get 'em!". The three humans lunged at him. Yokou stood there as vines pinned them too the spot. He walked around the treasure room looking for something valuable and worth giving to Kagome. He found it. There in a corner was a ring. The diamond was a crimson ruby with the rare black gem in the middle shaped like a heart. He picked it up "i think ill be taking this" he then left silently and quickly. It was now dawn as he left the village.

Kagome's time

Kagome woke up feeling like she was missing something. She looked behind her too where Yokou was suppose too be but he wasn't there. She got up quickly and went too the kitchen. Everyone looked up at her and noticed her attire. Kuwabaka stared while drooling. Yususke quirked an eyebrow. Suiichi had an amused look on his face and Sango and Kidikai stared in shock knowing she would never appear like that in company of others. Genkai just shook her head. Hiei glared at kuwabaka and threw a cup and hit him square in the eyes knocking him out instantly. Yususke pointed and laughed. "grandma wheres Yokou". Kidikai was about to answer when they all herd a voice " im right here" Yokou said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed. He said in a husky tone only she could here "i love what your wearing it just make you look even sexier".

Her blush deepened considerately as she shrieked and ran off back into the room. He smirked and sat at the table by Kidikai. When Kagome came back she glared at Yokou and sat by her grandma. He smirked and laughed. Kagome ignored him until his voice popped in his head _\you can't be mad at me forever i was only stating facts\ /hn you set me up/ \no i didn't i just changed you into something else last night and thats all i could find\ /NANI!?!?/ \oops i slipped\_ Yokou smirked as Kagome threw a cup at him. He grabbed the cup and sat it down in front of him. She huffed and turned away from him. Hiei smirked. Yususke then said "well that was unusual" "grandma what are we doing today" "the same as yesterday except you and Sango will proceed a step ahead you will both balance over a sword and keep the sword balanced as well". Months passed as the four kitsunes even Shippo was taught and trained but only in certain areas since he was only a kit. Kagome and Yokou had grown closer and Sango and Kidikai grew closer as well. Kagome and Yokou were sitting under a sakura tree.

Kagome was leaning on his chest with one of his arms wrapped loosely around her stomach. Their other hand was above there head entwined. Yokou moved his thumb over the top of her hand as they both stared at the sky. Kagome's other hand was petting his silky silver tail. Yokou slide his hand off her stomach making her shiver in delight. He reached into his sleeve and pulled out the ring. " Kagome" "hmmmmm ...". he showed her the ring she gasped. "will you marry me Kagome?". Tears of joy were running down her face "hai i will". He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and kissed her lips lightly. Kagome stared at the ring. She had never seen a black gem before. "it's beautiful" "i knew you'd like it". They were quiet until someone just had too ruin it. "hey Kagome your grandma wants too see you and just you" Yususke said rudely at having too retrieve her. They both glared at him. Kagome stood up gave Yokou a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Yokou watched her go and glared at Yususke. "what!". Yokou just ignored him and left. Hiei then hit Yususke in the back off the head "you dip shit have you no brain in that human head of yours" Yususke rubbed the back of his head "i didn't do anything". Hiei growled in irritation, turned and left. As Kagome left she was growling at how stupid the dimwit was she walked into her grandma's room "you wanted too see me grandma". She sensed another presence in the room as she sat down "yes i have found you another team member for your team". The person stepped out of the shadows. Her eyes widened " Iyaso is that you".

The man smirked "it's good too see you again Kagome". Kagome shot up "oh my god it really is you what have you been doing these past years". "nothing although my mate is pregnant with our third kit" he said tapping his chin in thought. Kagome laughed "'so who is the lucky vixen" "Amy... hmmm whats this". He walked over too her and took her hand. "so who's the lucky kitsune that took your hand". Kagome blushed " Yokou". "ok you two enough of the reunion we have things too discuss about the tournament". Kagome and Iyaso sat in the chair in front of her. "the boat too take us too the tournament resides in the outskirts of the city by the ocean from what I've herd there will be a preliminary round only two teams will get too go too the tournament" "so your saying we have too fight a bunch of low class demons not worth my strength" "thats precisely what im saying i want you too be the one too fight them out of your team until the slim balls all attack you and dimwits team" "i got a question what skills does Suiichi possess i haven't seen him fight yet nor the monkey"

" Suiichi has incredible strength hes at the rank of the modern demon and the monkey he has the power of the spirit sword and is classed with the low demons" "ok Iyaso what can you do" "well off course i have the rose ice whip you have fire how it seems your a silver fire kitsune i can make a weapon out of the ice and im classed the rank under you my princess". "so you know too eh?" "every kitsune knows who you are you are the strongest kitsune alive your stronger then your own mother the queen of all kitsunes now Genkai when do we go to the ship". "Tomorrow we leave in the morning i wish you all luck you may leave". The two stood and bowed "thank you grandma". The two left and started chatting like old times. Yokou spotted them from where he was sitting he growled as jealousy and possessiveness showed its self. Kagome looked up at him and smiled. He calmed down and jumped over beside her. Kagome took his hand and entwined their fingers " Iyaso meet Yokou Yokou meet Iyaso". They shook hands and nodded at each other.

Yokou then retracted his hand and tightened his grip on Kagome's hand _/calm down koi hes just an old time friend nothing more/ \i don't trust him\ /i didn't say you had too just don't kill him ok/ \keh fine\_ " Kagome i have too go Amy is in labor ill meet you at the boat". Kagome nodded and he took off in a flash of light "see he has a mate" "that doesn't mean anything" "your right but i know him and he aint like that". Later that night Kagome was off walking seemingly how some certain someone pissed her off not meaning too. She huffed once more as she sat in a tree, but then smiled and looked up at the sky as she fiddled with her ring _/he can be really stubborn sometimes that lousy fox... but i love that lousy fox/_. She felt someone trying too pry into her thoughts she knew it was either Hiei or Yokou so she let 'em in. _where are you _

_/it does not matter where i am if i hide it from everyone brother i just need too think about stuff/ well get your ass back over here if Yokou don't stop being...well...sulky im ganna rip someones head off_. Kagome laughed _/just let him sulk and tell him ill be home when i feel like returning/ hn fine_. He then left her mind as Kagome sighedshe stood up and jumped out of the tree and started off walking again. She smirked "its always good to make them wait" she walked for a bit longer then decided to head back. It was about midnight when she got back. She snook into her room where Yokou was sleeping.

She walked over too him and sat down beside him. She pushed a lock of hair out of his face and smiled "you know Yokou Kurama it is not nice to trick people into thinking your asleep". She was then pulled down onto the bed and into a chest "sorry". She snuggled into him " don't worry about it i needed to go think anyways". She then drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She was the first one too wake the next day she rapidly made her delicious breakfast. After they all got done eating the Urimeshi team headed off too the boat. The Higurashi team also went too the boat although Kagome slipped away and ran too her house and down the well. She walked to the village and into the hut where Keade, Inuyasha and Miroku. They looked at her quickly. She smiled sadly at everyone as her tail swished behind her. She sat down and started to think. " heh i guess its uncomfortable for you two when im here i wouldn't blame you" " lady Kagome its not like that..." " Inuyasha I will not kill you I have never been able too kill you and never will".

They both looked at her shocked. She looked sadly at Miroku " i do forgive you Miroku but i don't think Sango-Chan will I will try too talk to her and see what i can do I'd hate too lose a friend over something so petty as this". She stood up as well as the boys. Inuyasha then suddenly had her in a hug lock " im sorry Kagome im so sorry". She hugged him back "don't worry about it things happen i knew you couldn't give her up but i guess i had false hope". She began too laugh "just think in the years too come we both will laugh at both our stupidity". He smiled and pulled back away from her. She looked at Miroku she then had him in a hug " Miroku don't take what i said last time seriously i was angry" she pulled back and smiled once more "i have too go im late" she waved and left. They ran out the door and watched her run off towards the well "think she can convince Sango" "possibly she always talked us into shit like that one time..." " don't even say it Inuyasha". They both laughed and went back into the hut.

Kagome rapidly went through the well and ran too where the boat is too be. She got there in about 5 to 10 minutes. She watched as Yususke came towards his team with a masked fighter she seen Iyaso with her group. She then noticed all her team mates were kitsunes. She laughed as she went down to her team "and where have you been" Yokou asked curiously "no where particularly so are we going or what". They all got on the boat and Kagome dragged Sango off into a corner "let me ask is there anyway you'll forgive the monk". Sango smiled "you know i can't kill the lecher even if hell froze over i still wouldn't be able too". Kagome smiled "your not the only one who can't kill someone" they then walked back too there team as the intercom came on "listen up you filthy demons there will only be two teams who get too enter the tournament each team pick your best fighter and get ready". Kagome already choose that spot and watched as kuwabaka shook Yususke who was asleep. "wake up you idiot you have too fight you idiot" " Kuwabara leave him be we have a volunteer anyway" Suiichi said as he pulled kuwabaka off Yususke. Kagome looked at the masked fighter and immediately knew who it was. They stood beside each other and prepared there spirit gun. Two huge blue and silver lights appeared at the tip of their finger. The demons then charged at them and they released it blue and silver combined sending a huge blast off energy at the demons. They walked back too there group when they herd a demon say "no human will beat us" " who cares about the rules get 'em". Hiei and Kagome smirked as they drew their swords.

The massacre then began. Kagome simply dodged and killed them in one hit. Hiei was having his fun. Kagome then looked back at Yokou too see a few demons sneaking up on him. She pulled the white rose from her hair and it turned too a silver fire rose whip and flicked her wrist disintegrating them instantly. Yokou looked behind him when he herd a scream of agony. "you know Yokou Kurama you should always watch your back" Kagome taunted then went back too killing. When they finally got too the island they were done with the stupid demons. Kuwabaka picked Yususke up and followed his team members. Kagome led her team too the same hotel Yususke's bunch was going too. Kagome swished her tail in irritation as a female demon led them while being such a bitch about it " goddamn annoyingly bitch" she mutter and smirked when the demon glared at her. She bared her fangs in accepting her challenge. Her tail then swished in victory as the demon huffed and turned back in front of her. Her ears then started too twitch lightly at every movement in the hall next thing she knew she was dodging a staff. She smirked as she turned back too the girl in front of her "nice try but i think you missed a several feet" the demon in front of her growled turned around and lunged at her.

Kagome simply knocked her out and stepped over her her tail yet again swishing in victory. The others laughed at her antics. Kagome then found the room they were too stay in. she walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge. Sango sat on the couch and turned the television on. Kagome came back with about five different foods in her hand. She sat on the couch and began too eat. Yokou, Kidikai, and Iyaso sweat dropped as they watched her eat. They then herd an intercom "the first match will begin shortly the Urimeshi team against team (ok ppl im making up teams cuz i cant remember which teams they fought) ryoko (i don't know if this is one it just popped in my head). Kagome jumped up and went too go to a private box followed by the others. Kagome watched as the others came into view down below at the ring Yususke was still asleep. They began there fight kuwabaka lost his round Suiichi won his and of course the masked fighter and Hiei won there matches. Took them at least 10 minutes each. The kitsunes wondered back too there room as two other teams began too fight. Kagome wondered out of the room and into the corridors. She explored every single one when she ran into someone she knew. She looked at him passively. He smirked "it seems you followed my demands" "keh i did it to keep what is left of my family alive" "oh but my dear princess you didn't just do it for them".

She "hned" and walked past him he allowed it but turned and watched her go as she turned the corner she herd his voice "you mate will die by my hands". A growl erupted from her throught "you wont lay a hand on him" she herd his laughter as he disappeared down the corridor. Now she was pissed "how the hell did he find out" she mumbled to herself then her another voice only it was a friendly voice. "well if it isn't the kitsune princess". She smiled and turned around "well if it isn't Jin the wind demon long time no talk". He tapped his chin as he hovered in a sitting position. A grin spread across his face "sure has eight years to be exact so how is my little princess doing" she laughed at him "well what about you" "fine i got ta get though gotta get some sleep im fighting the Urimeshi Team tomorrow". She grinned "be careful of Yususke even though hes a block head hes got a lot of spiritual energy" "i'll keep that in mind" he then took off down the corridor. She took off to outside and into the forest it was almost sunset. "hmmm i haven't been in my true form before...". With that said she transformed into her true form. Now there stood a fox with silver flames and crimson crimping the sides of the flames running up her front legs and back legs and the silver dragon head with crimson eyes now had a full body crimson spikes running down its back. She stretched and took off into the forest...

**Me- well theres chap four finished and complete **

**Yususke- it sucked...**

**Me- ';...;' grrrrr i will kill you in the next chappie if you dont shut up**

**Yoko- watch what you say Urimeshi she holds the power to alter the whole story and you might make me loose Kagome!!!! -latches onto kagome-**

**Kagome- -sigh -well cyall next time and i wonder who i will meet in the forest .**

**Me- oh and don't forget to click that lil button down there and review .**

**V**


	5. Meet Kio

**Ok im updating this one before i leave for two weeks . **

**Kagome-yay! She came back too us instead of working on her other one!! i had too wait an eternity too see who ill meet in the forest**

**me- o.o' anyways here it is**

She ran around the forest not completely sure on where she was going until she reached it. She ended up on a high cliff that showed the forest bellow and the building she was staying at. She sat there watching the forest like something was about too happen. The sun then began too set turning everything a golden color. She scratched her ear with her hind leg as she watched it. It was then fully dark. She began too feel a presence behind her.

She didn't know this person nor did she know if the person was dangerous or not so she staid there pretending not too notice the person was there. She then herd a males voice "now i know the princess of all kitsunes knows im here". "who are you" she asked still looking down on the forest below. "the names Kio ( ki like kite then o lol) im a brown kitsune" "why are you here Kio". "i thought i'd like too see the princess of my kind". She finally turned her head and looked at him. His hair was a sandy brown his eyes were a dark brown. He wore blue jeans and a green shirt that showed off his well toned muscles and abs. All in all he was hot. Her ears twitched along with her tail. "are you in the tournament?" "Iie i live in this forest with my mate and pups".

She nodded and turned her gaze back too the forest. He smirked devilishly "you obviously don't know why i am here" "hai i do you intend on making me your second mate too get my power and the title of prince then you would kill me off and claim your first mate as me but you see i am always being watched by my mate-to-be and right now he is really pissed but doesn't want too intervene in what is about too take place". "your a smart one unfortunately for your future mate..."a brown light surrounded him as his turned into his true form. "...i will take you first". He lunged at her. She side stepped him and glared "don't be foolish boy you are nothing compared too me". Flames surrounded her legs as she stood to fight. He growled and tackled her.

Kagome bit down on the gruff as his neck inflicting a wound. They rolled around bitting and inflicting wounds. Some how Kio got the upper hand and was about too bit the junction of her neck until. A silver placed himself in his true form over her back and growled viciously as his eyes bled red. He pressed his body on Kagome making her lay underneath him as he growled protectively at the male who dared try too take her from him. Kio growled "who the hell are you". Kagome answered for the enraged silver "his name is Yokou Kurama my mate-to-be". Kio backed off in fear with his eyes widened "the legendary thief?" "thats precisely who he is". Yokou remained growling having lost all thoughts too his beast. He only pressed her further too the ground. She moved her head where it was next too his face she licked it slowly calming him down. She nipped at his ear he began too calm down rapidly. She then turned too Kio but he was gone. Yokou was now fully back into control. He looked down at her too make sure she was ok. "you ok 'gome" "hai what about you".

He got off her and stood beside her. She stood up and shook her fur. "hai...". She nuzzled the side of his cheek soothingly. He let out a growl that sounded more like a purr. "don't run off like that again ok 'gome?". She nudged him teasingly "i can take care of myself koi". "koi?". He grinned "we ain't even mates yet and yet you call me that". She shrugged as she walked over too the edge of the cliff. "it seems my fight ain't over yet". Right after she said that something had bit her foot and threw her down into the forest. Yokou's eyes turned red and ran too the side of the cliff too see the brown kitsune running down the side after Kagome. He jumped down into the forest and tried too find Kagome. He sniffed around and smelled her. He took off too his right he felt her running. When Kagome was thrown off the side she landed on her feet and took off running trying too find his mate and pups. She found them not far from where she was.

She seen the female kitsune from the tree line. She was in her true form as well as the pups. She walked out into the open the female started growling "stop growling this instant" her voice was threatening and demanding. "who are you". The female bit out". "the name is Kagome and i have little time do deal with you". The female backed off and bowed her herd "im sorry m'lady". "is your mates name Kio". She looked up at her "hai it is why?". She only grinned baring fangs "he has offended my mate to be by trying too take me as his and mark me my mate-to-be is out looking for me and him and kill your mate". She averted her eyes from Kagome. Kagome then seen the pups look at her curiously. She walked over too the pups as the mother moved out of her path. She looked down at the pups. There tails were tucked underneath them in fear.

She nuzzled there heads telling them she was no threat. She backed away from the pups when she herd the mothers voice again "onegai don't hurt my babies" "i would do no such thing to them im not a cruel evil person that will kill a kit at site now your mates coming followed by mine what is your name". "its Kosai" "I will not promise you anything about your mate if he tries too mark me again i just might end up killing him if my mate-to-be doesn't" "i understand m'lady". Kagome's ears dropped a bit. She then herd growling she turned and seen a red eyes Kio. "get...away...from...my...pups" he growled out furiously. The pups ran over too there mother who ushered them into the din. Kio began too advance on Kagome with lust in his crimson eyes. She lowered her ears in anger as she bared her fangs.

He lunged at her as a Yokou slammed into him sending him past Kagome. Kagome turned and faced Kio to only be once again pressed down to the ground by Yokou who's eyes were an unusual crimson. She huffed. When she tried to move he growled at her telling her too stay put. She huffed again. She tried again. He bit her on her shoulder causing her too yelp in pain. She didn't like the way his beast treated her. She quickly pushed him off and pinned him down he on his back and she pressing her body against his too keep him there. She touched her nose to his. He stopped baring his fangs and sniffed at her. With out hesitation he flipped her back over and had her pinned back. She sighed as the brown kitsune lunged at them.

Yokou completely covered her body with his leaving her head where she still could breath. She just laid there not wanting too cause him too lash out. He bit Kio as he came towards them. This went on and it seemed like an eternity too Kagome she had enough. She let loose a furious growl. Stopping both of them. The seen Kio run off yet again. She turned too Yokou who was still crimson eyes and starring at the direction Kio left in. she let out a whimper. He stopped growling and baring his fangs as he looked her over. He nuzzled her cheek asking if she was ok the red began too leave his eyes.

For some reason Kagome began too get dizzy Yokou sensing something wrong began too lick her cheek. Kagome's eyes began too shut and open. Yokou got off her and nudged her to get up. She did and shook her head. "lets get back im tired". A black light surrounded her and a silver light surrounded Yokou. "are you sure your ok Kagome?" "hai im fine im just tired lets go". They began too head back. When they got there Kagome immediately flung her self on the bed. He grinned took off her pants and took his shirt off. He then scooted in next too her pulled the blankets over them and pulled her closer too him and fell asleep.

Well there ya go chapter five please r and r .


	6. Kagome vs Roko

Kagome woke the next morning with a yawn and a stretch. She then gasped forgetting it was her teams turn to fight. She quickly got dressed and ran into the arena. Once she got there she noticed Iyaso in a fight with someone. She walked over to Kurama "who all has fought?".

"just Sango and Kidikai". He said looking amused.

Iyaso then had defeated his enemy and got off the arena and walked over to Kagome "hey! Sleepy head!" she scoffed and listened for who was fighting next. They then decided "KAGOME VS! ROKO!" she groaned he wasn't strong at all!

Kagome jumped up onto the arena and waited, she then realized she forgot her sword. She smacked her forehead. Then shrugged it off thinking she wouldn't need it. Roko got up there and faced off with her. He smirked lustfully "what a delicious looking vixen!". This caused Kurama to growl angrily.

Kagome flexed her claws "ya I'm sure can we get on with it?" "FIGHT!" the demon lunged at her and pulled out a hidden blade as he got three inches from her. She moved to the side. She wanted to have some fun with this one.

She just stood there dodging his attacks acting bored until he pulled a cheap shot on her. She grunted as the cool metal pushed through her shoulder. She glowered at Roko as she held her shoulder and part of the blade.

Roko gave a sinister smirk that bared fangs, "Poor little Vixen" he purred walking forward the sword digging deeper.

She winced closing her right eye as she clenched her jaw. She yelped as he arched the sword and fell to her knees feeling the blood pool down her limp arm, she growled at him.

"Now what to do with you," Roko mused tapping a finger against he hilt of the sword peering down at her humorously. He chuckled hearing the others call out Kagome's name.

Kagome tightened her hand around the blade causing it to tear into her hand, "Don't get to cocky bitch" She smirked as she twisted the blade quickly knocking off his hand.

His eyes widened as she ripped the sword out of her shoulder and with a quick turn the blade was shoved into his chest.

She smirked up at him, "Poor little oni" she purred watching him fall back. She forced herself up once more holding her shoulder. It was quiet for a moment before cheers erupted through the observers, She didn't care. Her vision was becoming blurry nor did she notice the voice calling her name next to her. 'Awe, man...' she thought before consciousness slipped through her fingers and she tumbled down.

"Kagome!" Kurama caught her as Sango and the others quickly ran over.

-----

Ya, I know it's short, but hey. It's an update after a long period of time right? I promise the next one will be longer.


	7. Update

Welp, guess what! MKIA has decided that she is going to come back and work on this story and a couple other ones as well. Good thing is I've become a lot better from my newb days. So expect a better chapter to come ;3. I don't know when the chap will be done and but when it's up it'll be up :p


End file.
